


Burn (John Laurens' Edition)

by IrishGhostWriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Do covers if you want, Highkey ashamed, I just don't know how much they really were together, M/M, Not a very good rewrite of a song, Or if Henry was the one to burn the letters, Rewrite of a song, They were gay tho, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishGhostWriter/pseuds/IrishGhostWriter
Summary: I based it around the fact that the letters were gone, basically just John hating his dad for getting rid of the letters after he died.It makes sense and goes with the song so you can sing along I guess, if your into that. I legit wrote this as a joke.





	Burn (John Laurens' Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> It's singable I checked, edits have been made. Make covers if you're into that cause people keep messaging me.

I saved every letter you wrote me,  
From the moment I read them  
I knew you were mine,  
You said it was fine,  
I thought we were fine.

Do you know what my father said,  
When he saw your first letters aside?  
He said,  
"Be careful with that one, son,  
He knows not which laws to abide."

My wife and I full of pretences.  
Your sentences made me feel senseless.  
Ruining my will with your paragraphs  
Breaking my guard down

He'll be reading the letters you wrote me.  
Searching and scanning for notions that  
In every line  
There was some kind of sign  
That showed you weren't mine

So they seemed to  
Burn  
Burn

He'll scrap all the letters I wrote to you,  
He'll erase how much it showed I loved you, even just on the page  
And in saving his name  
He took half of my life

Do you know what my father said,  
When he'd read what we'd done?  
He said  
"He has bedded another man,  
I can't bear to call him a son"

Him and his world obsessed with his legacy,  
My sentences were thought too reckless,  
Now that he's paranoid with every paragraph,  
"How to convince you..."

You, you, you

He'll erase our entire narative.  
Soon, future historians wonder of all our affections,  
And where did mine start?  
He has tore it all apart!

Now I'm watching it  
Burn!  
I'm watching it burn!

/HE/ had no right to my heart!  
/HE/ had no place in my head!  
They won't get to know what I said.  
He's burning the memories,  
Burning the letters that showed how I felt

He'll forfeit your place in my heart!  
He'll forfeit your place in my bed!  
It'll seem all one-sided instead!  
I'm just left with our memories,  
Of when you were mine!

I hope that he... burns

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ashamed? Yes. Am I trash? Yes. Do I care? Kinda, actually. Am I gonna delete this? No, it took me too long to do this for me to back out now.


End file.
